


I'm Not in Love

by HalosandSeeds



Category: Marilyn Manson (Band), Nine Inch Nails (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Another sin, Finger Sucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, so much sin, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalosandSeeds/pseuds/HalosandSeeds
Summary: Manson smirked at Trent’s idea and looked at Twiggy. “Strip,” he demanded. When Twiggy merely blinked and hesitated in discomfort, Manson raised an eyebrow and offered dangerously, “Or shall I come over there and do it for you?”OrMarilyn and Trent punish Twiggy for spying on them. Turns out, Twiggy just may enjoy the punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read some awesome fanfics about these three that I thought it was time for another to the list. 
> 
> This is complete trash and took me so long to complete. Enjoy the sin.
> 
> The title is based off of the lyrics from Marilyn Manson's song "User Friendly".

Twiggy’s breath hitched in his throat, and he blinked once at the display before him, heart pounding and eyes wandering. First it had been the distinct and unnatural noises that lured him towards the scene. He had decided to look for any source of substance that would make him as intoxicated as possible, but a soft, muffled moan caught his attention as he passed Manson’s bedroom followed by a satisfied grunt. Curiosity had overtaken Twiggy to which he leaned forward, pressing his ear against the door to listen. 

One voice had stood out first above the other. Manson’s deep, darkened growl droned against the rustling of sheets and the creaking of the bed, and then Twiggy heard Trent’s voice, softened to a purr, which was rare from this man. Twiggy’s interest had heightened, and he then dared to open the door slightly just enough so he could witness what was occurring in Manson’s bedroom. The sight that met his eyes made his blood run hot and travel all the way down to his dick. 

Trent Reznor lay naked on Manson’s bed with his head lying among the sheets, leaning back against the edge in ecstasy. His slender hands fisted into the bed, and his eyes were closed completely. Arousal reflected his countenance, and his lips were broken into a shameless smile. An equally naked Manson went down on his hands and knees, crawling towards his trembling, submissive, and willowy form. With one hand, he grabbed a fistful of Trent’s hair and gave it a good yank, which emitted a pleased grunt from the latter. With the other hand, Manson reached down and wrapped his fingers around Trent’s fully erect cock, giving it a light, beginning squeeze. 

A small whine erupted from Trent’s lips, and he arched his back automatically at the contact. Manson smirked in approval and lowered his lips upon Trent’s skin, mouthing his chest and ribs lovingly. At the pleasing sensation of Trent’s hardening cock within his fist and the adorable sounds that escaped his mouth, Manson’s kisses became ravenous, and he sucked mercilessly on the skin, succeeding in leaving mottled marks. Trent’s breathing grew labored as Manson ravaged him with his mouth, and he cried out in delight when he bit into his nipples and proceeded to leave a wet trail of open-mouthed kisses down his chest and abdomen. All the while, Manson’s hand never left his dick, and his other hand continued to yank and fist into Trent’s dark hair. 

Twiggy observed all of this with labored breathing of his own. His hand absent-mindedly went to his crotch, and he pulled up the skirt of his pink dress, reaching deep into his tights to work on himself. Twiggy’s eyes widened when he saw Trent lift his already spread legs to hook and wrap them around Manson’s waist, slowly and sensuously rocking and rubbing that tight, cute ass against Manson’s erect cock. Manson groaned and withdrew his hand from Trent’s hair to push two fingers into his open mouth. Trent sucked avidly and ran one hand down his dominant’s chest while the other toyed with the sheets beneath him. 

The sight of this lewd scene nearly sent Twiggy over the edge, and a moan escaped his lips before he could stop it. He realized he was in trouble as soon as the both of them stopped abruptly and turned their heads towards the door. 

“Hey, Twigs,” Manson called in a demanding tone, “we know it’s you. Get in here and explain yourself.”

Twiggy cautiously and reluctantly entered the room, eyes to the ground, hands folded feebly in front of him in attempts to smooth his dress. Manson’s voice made him look up, and he reddened at what his best friend was doing to the fucking front man of Nine Inch Nails. 

“Like what you see?” Manson asked coyly, offering Twiggy a wicked grin before lowering his head to lave his tongue from Trent’s abdomen all the way past his throat to end at the crest of his neck. Trent stared at Twiggy upside down while he did this, smirked, and released a small whine of approval. “Well?” Manson demanded, letting his mouth trail down to Trent’s ribs. He bared his teeth and teasingly bit into the flesh, eyeing Twiggy as he did so. 

Twiggy gulped, fumbling in his mind for words, any words. Just fucking answer. “I’m… I was… looking for… for some coke…” he stammered, scrunching up the skirt of his dress with his tight, little fists. 

“Bullshit. That’s not an answer.” At this, Manson roughly turned Trent over on his stomach so he could face Twiggy upright and straddled his legs, pinning him to the bed. Taking his already saliva-soaked fingers into his mouth, he sucked loudly with his eyes closed, spread Trent’s cheeks, and shoved those fingers up his ass in one fluid motion. Twiggy watched as Trent’s muscles tensed automatically in his shoulders and back and licked his lips when he flung his head back, eyes squeezed shut, crying out in pain-filled pleasure. Once he adjusted completely to the slow, rhythmic pumping of Manson’s fingers in his entrance, Trent opened his eyes, heavily-lidded and glazed over in lust, and stared at Twiggy with a grin. 

“That’s just an excuse to see me naked, isn’t it,” he stated. “But then again, he always was a little cokehead, wasn’t he?” This time it was a question directed at Manson, who had now brought Trent upright on his knees with his fingers still in his ass. Trent responded by lifting an arm to wrap around Manson’s neck from behind and pulled him in for a heavy, sloppy kiss. Manson in turn wrapped his free arm around Trent’s waist and snaked down to grab his cock. Trent broke away from his lips with a delightfully surprised cry and began fucking into his fist in time with the pumping of his fingers. 

“If you’re going to simply watch, then you should leave.” Manson’s lusty voice held an edge when his eyes pierced at Twiggy. 

Once again, Twiggy was at a loss for words and took a step back towards the door. “Obviously you two are extremely busy and I-“ 

“No,” Trent cut in, halting him in his tracks. To Manson, he purred, “Make him stay. I want him too.” 

Manson smirked at Trent’s idea and looked at Twiggy. “Strip,” he demanded. When Twiggy merely blinked and hesitated in discomfort, Manson raised an eyebrow and offered dangerously, “Or shall I come over there and do it for you?” Trent giggled and then moaned when Manson’s fingers reached deeper inside of him. With a whimper, Twiggy slowly removed his pink dress and peeled off his tights.

“Fuck…” Twiggy heard Trent murmur and quickly looked up, only to find him eyeing him up and down in a very slow, skin-crawling way. Crooking a finger at him, Trent ordered, “Come here” to which Twiggy obediently obliged, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of Trent and Manson. He waited, his heart pounding, his arousal building. 

Releasing his hand from Trent’s dick, Manson grabbed a fistful of Twiggy’s dreads and slowly guided him closer to Trent. Their lips met hotly for Manson’s satisfaction, tongues fought for dominance, and hands groped and caressed incessantly, earning moans from all three at the display. Trent pulled away after a while and aided Manson in directing Twiggy’s head toward his neglected cock. Twiggy blinked once at the sight of Trent’s length before him; he was huge. If he assumed correctly in what he thought Trent wanted him to do, there was no way he would be able to fit all of that in his mouth. He glanced up at Trent uncertainly. 

Trent’s order came with a tug to his dreads: “Suck it.” 

“I love it when you play dominant,” Manson murmured into Trent’s hair and rewardingly curled his fingers inside of him. Trent moaned and then looked down to find Twiggy still staring up at the both of them in awe.

“Well?” he breathed throatily, leaning back into Manson’s embrace. “You know what to do.” Trent pushed down on Twiggy’s head a little rougher than expected, forcing his entire member down his throat. Twiggy choked, and his eyes watered. He gripped Trent’s hips and listened to him groan before managing to pull away for air. Trent nudged him back down a little gentler this time, and Twiggy sucked on his head, gradually taking all of him into his mouth and adjusting to his gag reflex. 

“Mmm… I think you’re more than ready, aren’t you?” he heard Manson whisper to Trent. Once he had removed his fingers from Trent’s entrance, Manson positioned his own cock against the hole and pushed in without warning. Trent let out a strangled moan, and his chest heaved at the feel of the new yet familiar length inside of him. He smiled blissfully as his lover behind him began to leave quick yet heated kisses along his neck, cheek, and jawline. Manson started his thrusts at a steady pace, causing Trent to rock and fuck into Twiggy’s mouth urgently. 

Twiggy, aroused at the display above him, hummed against Trent’s cock and slowly reached for his own. Trent noticed his intentions and jerked his hand away. “You’re going to have to wait your turn,” he growled lustfully. Twiggy held in his quiet protest and continued to suck avidly on Trent’s throbbing member inside of him, introducing his tongue and letting it slide up and down his shaft. 

Trent cried out rhythmically with every thrust inside of him and felt himself getting close to release. Suddenly he stopped undulating into Twiggy’s mouth and craned his neck to kiss Manson. “I want to fuck him,” he breathed against his lips. “Will you watch?” Manson in turn grunted in approval and gave him another sultry kiss before pulling out and positioning himself to lay against the pillows. 

Trent returned his focus to Twiggy, who continued to suck him off and yanked his head away. “That’s enough.” Twiggy pulled back and attempted to catch his breath, looking up at Trent expectantly. The latter pointed to a spot on the bed in front of Manson and demanded, “Hands and knees.”

Twiggy’s heart gave a slight thud, but he obeyed anyway and faced Manson, who had already started to jerk himself off at the sight of him in this degrading position. He felt Trent situate himself at his ass and shuddered as he ran his hands up and down his back. Leaning forward so that his lips met his ear, Trent murmured, “You can come after we do.”

With two fingers pressed against Twiggy’s lips, Trent pushed them in without warning and gave one command he knew all too well. “Suck.” Twiggy complied and closed his eyes, moaning at the twitch of his cock and the feel of Trent’s cock against his ass. After a moment, Trent removed his fingers from Twiggy’s mouth and moved back to spread his legs further apart. Before he knew it, Trent jammed his fingers into his entrance, and a sharp pain followed the impact that caused him to cry out. Tears stung his eyes, but he blinked them away, trying to calm himself at the unfamiliar feeling. 

Trent heard him whimper and smirked. “You can’t simply watch and get off scot free,” he said. In a gentler voice, he asked, “Can you handle it?” Twiggy swallowed hard and nodded silently, rocking backwards against Trent’s fingers to prove it. 

Once he felt he had adjusted to his fingers enough, Trent removed them and gripped his cock, positioning it against his already sore entrance. He slowly, gradually pushed in, placing a hand on Twiggy’s back for leverage. Twiggy’s cries increased in volume, and he squeezed his eyes shut, scrabbling at the sheets and trying to familiarize himself with the combination of pain and pleasure Trent offered him. To comfort him and calm him down, Trent leaned over to kiss his neck sweetly and moved down from there to leave open-mouthed kisses along his spine. 

With each thrust he gave him, Trent managed to hit Twiggy’s prostate every time and Twiggy’s pleasured screams helped him know exactly where to thrust each time. Manson on the other hand watched the shameless scene with his hand on his cock and groaned in response to Twiggy’s screams. Twiggy was close; Manson could see that and so he hoisted himself up to kneel in front of him.

With his fingers through his dreads, he yanked his head up so he could look at him. “Don’t come.” Nudging his cock against Twiggy’s mouth, Manson ordered, “Open.” 

Twiggy knew he had lost his dignity. He was on his hands and knees being roughly and pleasurably violated in both ends between two men. He didn’t think he could hold it in any longer. 

Suddenly Trent gave a loud groan as he came, spilling his seed into Twiggy and fell over on his back, breathing heavily and pressing their sweat soaked bodies together. Manson, upon seeing this, pulled out of Twiggy quickly and jacked himself off to release, shooting his entire load in his face. Twiggy flung his head back and gasped, whimpering, waiting for his turn to come. 

Trent pulled out shortly and huffed out to Manson, “Get him on his back.” Manson sat back against the pillows and pulled Twiggy to lay down against his legs, caressing his heaving chest and managing to lick some of his seed off of his face. 

Trent got down on his stomach so that his face was in position with Twiggy’s cock and spread his legs wider to gain better access. Twiggy glanced down with wide eyes observing Trent but immediately snapped his head back against Manson’s legs at the sensation of Trent’s glorious tongue laving itself from his sore entrance, past his base, to the tip of his head. 

“Oh my god…” he whined and Manson chuckled, continuing to rub his chest with his hands. The sensory overload was unfathomable. Twiggy was already gone, drowning in Manson’s hands and fingers and Trent’s mouth on his cock, sucking loudly and roughly. Trent began to bob his head up and down, staring at Twiggy with piercing eyes covered in lust and Twiggy lost it. “Fuck… fuck!” He would’ve continued with those breathy obscenities and pleas screaming for release if it wasn’t for Manson’s mouth against his, biting at his lower lip and sucking on his tongue. 

He was close. He was so close, it ached. Trent’s hands joined Manson’s over his chest and ribs and eventually came back down to grip his hips. Twiggy grew frantic, over the edge and undulated his hips, fucking obscenely into Trent’s mouth. He gazed up at Manson with blurry vision. 

“Can I come?” he whined urgently. 

“Go ahead,” Manson allowed him, amused at how great his need was for release. 

Twiggy came hard into Trent’s mouth, screaming in pleasure and bliss, chest heaving, body shuddering and drenched in sweat. Trent’s hands went under his ass to lift him up and take all of him into his mouth, sucking every last drop greedily until there was nothing left. Twiggy gave one last moan and writhed a bit until the sensation of ecstasy passed, and he relaxed against Manson, breathing heavily. 

Trent released his cock from his mouth with a rude, wet pop and crawled up to give Twiggy a sultry, burning kiss. Breaking away, he turned his head and offered Manson the same, giving Twiggy a small show as he calmed down. 

Falling back against Manson’s chest, Trent groaned disinterestedly, “I need a shower.”

Manson grunted in agreement and looked down at Twiggy’s come-covered face with a smirk. “I’m sure he needs one as well.” 

Trent grinned wickedly and slid out of the bed to stand up and stretch before moving in the direction of the bathroom. Turning his head to eye them both seductively, he said, “He’ll just have to join us, won’t he?”


End file.
